Ultimate Echo Echo (Earth 110)
Ultimate Echo Echo is the Omnitrix's name's DNA sample of an evolved Sonorosian from the planet Sonororsia in Ben 10: Omnitrix Wielder. He is the Ultimate form of Echo Echo. Appearance Almost the same as the original, but the sonic disc above his forehead is gone, and the circles in the cassette component on his back now house a pair of sonic discs. Transformation Sequence Powers and Abilities * Ultimate Echo Echo has the same audiokinetic abilities as before, but each has received a significant upgrade, and his sonic screams even more powerful. He can use his sound projection to facilitate high speed flight and enhanced echolocation. Ultimate Echo Echo is also much stronger than his base form. * Ultimate Echo Echo can survive in space and breathes via a self-contained atmosphere within his own highly durable body, allowing him to survive in any environment. * Ultimate Echo Echo can use his sound waves to create force fields that are powerful enough to protect him from any tangible attack and contain the blast from a nuclear bomb. * Ultimate Echo Echo’s body is now made of organic metal durable enough to withstand blasts from Vilgax’s Ruby Ray of Ulo and repel blows from his sword, though such powerful attacks do cause him great discomfort. The sixteen, speaker-like components on Ultimate Echo Echo’s body are sonic discs, which can fire extremely powerful ultrasonic blasts. This allows him to unleash sonic attacks from multiple parts of his body, create shockwaves, or launch ultrasonic waves from his hands which can disintegrate metal through sheer kinetic force. The exact limits of Ultimate Echo Echo’s sound attacks are as yet unknown. * Ultimate Echo Echo can detach his sonic discs from his body and telepathically control them. The discs can fly through the air at high speeds with great agility and have sharp, durable edges that can slash through many materials. They can project ultrasonic blasts from either side of themselves. These sound blasts are powerful enough to knock someone out, shatter steel, and crush armored vehicles with ease. * Ultimate Echo Echo’s sonic discs can duplicate themselves (fifteen duplicates per disc), creating as many as needed. Ultimate Echo Echo can also create new sonic discs from his body if those in use are destroyed. The discs function by transmitting sound waves generated within Ultimate Echo Echo’s own body. This means that he can use them as a form of greatly enhanced hearing capable of assessing the overall health of a person within seconds. Each disc can also amplify or weaken sound waves that pass through them. The discs can also project an artificial atmosphere from themselves, allowing for their use in vacuum. * If Ultimate Echo Echo is somehow destroyed, any sonic discs he has separated from himself can recombine to generate a replacement body with the exact same memories and personality. * Ultimate Echo Echo can use his sonic discs to perform special techniques. ** Sonic Bomber: Ultimate Echo Echo connects a pair of sonic discs in midair and has them fire sonic blasts from both ends, amplifying each other’s attacks to create a powerful shockwave. ** Sonic Doom: An extremely deadly attack where Ultimate Echo Echo surrounds a given target with a ring of sonic discs, which then fire full power sonic blasts. ** Sonic Storm: Ultimate Echo Echo creates his absolute maximum number of sonic discs, arranges them to face a single direction in concentric rings, and fires sonic blasts from each. This attack can be powerful enough to blast alien warships into metal fragments and out of a planet’s atmosphere. Weaknesses Ultimate Echo Echo’s body is made of metal, so he can be magnetized and is vulnerable to electricity. Despite his incredible durability, Ultimate Echo Echo is not indestructible. However, destroying him releases an uncontrolled blast of sound with force comparable to a bomb. Because he relies on an internal atmosphere to breath, Ultimate Echo Echo can be suffocated if a large amount of matter enters his lungs. Ultimate Echo Echo’s sonic shields cannot block light-based attacks such as lasers. History Appearances * Nature's Arms Race * Danger: High Voltage * Hail the Conquering Frogs Part 1 * No Honor Among Squid Part 2 * The Vengeance of Diagon * Wrath of the Omnitrix Wielder * Omniverse Armageddon Part 2 Trivia *Trivia 1 *Trivia 2 Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Sonorosians